herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dory
Dory is the deuteragonist of Finding Nemo, and the main protagonist in its sequel, Finding Dory. She is a Pacific Regal Tang who helps Marlin on his journey to rescue Nemo while heading to Sydney. She is frequently absent-minded (she calls it short-term memory-loss). The friendly female can read and is very happy to have a companion. Marlin takes advantage of her short attention-span, but he later regrets it when it physically hurts her. She is voiced by Ellen DeGeneres. About Dory constantly forgets Nemo's name. However, she does seem to care about the little fish. Additionally, Dory comforts everybody she sees, like in the movie. The words ("There, there. It's all right. It'll be okay.") are used by Dory twice in the movie. Once when she first met Marlin, because she thought his head was hurting and again in the whale when Marlin was worried about Nemo. That being said, nearly at the end of the movie, after Nigel puts Marlin and Dory back in the ocean, a depressed Marlin barely kept his distance from Dory when she swam to him. After Dory tried so hard to comfort him, Marlin suggested that if Dory never took care of him along the way, he never would have even made it to Sydney. Despite her sunny outlook and demeanor, there is some tragedy to Dory. Because of her short term memory loss, there's no telling how many life experiences have eluded her, or how many loved ones she lost that she couldn't remember. When she starts travelling with Marlin, her memory starts improving, as indicated when she can repeat the address 'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'. When Marlin thinks that Nemo is dead, and starts to go home, Dory doesn't want him to leave, because she is afraid that if she can no longer see him, then she'll forget everything. This fear is founded, as when the hopeless Marlin leaves her, not a few minutes afterwards her entire adventure has been (temporarily) wiped clean from her mind. After Marlin leaves Dory meets Nemo who had escaped alive and at first she doesn't remember him but when she sees the word Sydney again all her memory comes back and she takes Nemo to his father. After finding help from some crabs, Dory and Nemo find Marlin, resulting in a happy reunion between Nemo and Marlin that is cut short when Dory gets trapped with a school of fish in a fisherman's net. Nemo rushes to help a distressed Dory, they tell the other fish to swim down together, and they all manage to escape the net. At the conclusion of the film, Dory is seen to have become a latest member of Bruce's Fish are Friends Club as Bruce, Anchor, and Chum come over to drop Dory off. It is possible that she has become Marlin's new wife and Nemo's stepmother. Category:Heroines Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Nurturer Category:Dimwits Category:Child Nurturer Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pure of heart Category:Multiple Saver Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Honest Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Inept Heroes